Miror B.
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |name=Miror B. |image=Miror B.png |caption=Miror B. in |age=no |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Orre |trainer=yes |trainerclass= Wanderer |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no team=yes teamname=Cipher Team Miror teamrank= Boss }} Miror B. is a recurring character and major antagonist from and . His name is probably derived from . Pokémon Colosseum In , Miror B. is one of the four of Cipher. A man with a gigantic two-toned afro (which resembles a Poké Ball turned on its side), garish glasses, and dressed in a golden sequin-studded leisure suit, Miror B. is the definition of "loud and flamboyant." He spoils his Pokémon and would rather spend time teaching them how to dance than fulfilling his duties as a Cipher Admin. An example of this is seen in Pyrite Town, where he basically lets his grunts do whatever they want as long as they leave him alone so he can practice his dancing. Miror B. makes his first appearance in Phenac City, where Wes and Rui find him "terrorizing" the mayor, Es Cade. He pauses to drop some vague hints regarding Cipher's involvement, then leaves Phenac City to return to Pyrite Town while his personal Peons attack Wes and lose badly. After the player reaches Pyrite Town, it is discovered that Miror B. is controlling the town with an iron fist. Having kidnapped Duking's precious and holding it hostage, Miror B. has effectively blackmailed the town's reigning hero into uselessness, allowing the dancing deviant to run the Pyrite Colosseum and hand out Shadow Pokémon with no resistance to his reign. Though Duking's subordinate Silva attempts to foil the scheme by sneaking into the Pyrite Building in order to rescue Plusle, he is greatly overpowered by the guards. Fortunately, he is rescued by Wes and Rui, who proceed into the Pyrite Cave and challenge Miror B. After his defeat, Miror B. leaves town and Plusle is returned to Duking; thus the town is freed from Miror B.'s grasp. Miror B. shows up again at Realgam Tower, where he is guarding one of the keys needed to unlock the path to the main tower. He is later found as an opponent in the Deep Colosseum as the last opponent of the first round. Revisiting Miror B.'s "dance stage" prior to defeating Evice will reveal a unique Cipher Peon named Mirakle B., who claims to be Miror B.'s successor. When Wes first confronts Miror B., his Pokémon consist of four Ludicolo and a Shadow (later replaced by ), though he uses more variety in his Pokémon during later matches. Miror B.'s battle strategy consists of stalling his opponent, using to boost his Pokémon's abilities while he slowly whittles their HP away with moves like and . Miror B. is the only one of the Cipher Admins to not receive a legendary Pokémon. Also, he is the only admin to have his own theme music, a Latin-styled dance theme, that plays when he is fought in Pyrite Town and Deep Colosseum. In Realgam Tower, he decides to fight without his theme, and the standard Admin Battle music plays in its place. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness Miror B. later appears in . Instead of his prior outfit, Miror B. now wears a darker outfit styled after , even featuring Jackson's signature gloved hand, and is even seen on occasion. His battle theme has also changed to a more disco-styled tone to reflect his new wardrobe. Miror B. is no longer an admin of Cipher, but is instead attempting to set up his own group, Team Miror, which consists of himself, Trudly and Folly, and is seeking to own all the Pokémon in the world. In this game, when a Shadow Pokémon is defeated before it is snagged and its Trainer can't be rebattled, Miror B. will obtain the Pokémon. After the player meets Miror B. for the first time, he obtains the Miror Radar, which alerts him when Miror B. has entered an area. He can be found at any Poké Spot, and occasionally can be fought as an opponent in the Pyrite and Realgam Colosseum challenges. He also has three set appearances, each with a unique Shadow Pokémon to snag: the first meeting at the Cave Poké Spot where he has a , the Outskirt Stand in which he has a (though it cannot be snagged in this encounter due to not having the Snag Machine at the time), and Gateon Port's lighthouse, where he will only appear once all other Shadow Pokémon in the game have been snagged. In this final battle, he'll use a Shadow , which is mentioned as having been stolen from the Cipher Key Lair and being the last one produced prior to its shutdown. After his defeat and the snag of his Dragonite, Miror B. escapes once more. As he flees, he finds the transmitter to the Miror Radar in his afro and removes it, unaware as to what purpose it served in his repeated defeats. He can be found afterwards at , dancing with Razell and Dazell. Category:Cipher Category:Villains